


Sin tiempo

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Shota, Stockholm Syndrome, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,Sin tiempo y sin ti, lastimas mi alma,Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,Todo es por ti,Los daños, las palabrasLos golpes y el dolor,Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,Acompañado y sin ti.Te busco irremediable, entre las sombras de un pasado compartido,Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,Sé que debo dejarte ir.Mi mente racional me ruega por liberación,Pero mi alma, que ataste sin medida,Sin tiempo ni a tiempo.Ruega por ti.SpaceDogsAdam Raki.





	

# SIN TIEMPO

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

**SPACEDOGS**

**(** Nigel x Adam **)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,

Sin tiempo y sin ti, lastimas mi alma,

Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,

Todo es por ti,

Los daños, las palabras

Los golpes y el dolor,

Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,

Acompañado y sin ti.

Te busco irremediable, entre las sombras de un pasado compartido,

Sin tiempo ni a tiempo,

Sé que debo dejarte ir.

Mi mente racional me ruega por liberación,

Pero mi alma, que ataste sin medida,

Sin tiempo ni a tiempo.

Ruega por ti.

 

Adam Raki.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

No tendría mas de 14 años, su mano aferrada fuertemente a su padre. Bucarest era una ciudad atestada de ciudadanos, de olores y colores, y para su enfermedad no ayudaba que trataran de tocar sus risos oscuros cuando le conocían, ni hablar en un idioma que aduras penas balbuceaba. En esos casos solo podía apretar un pequeño peluche que su padre le había comprado para la ansiedad. Un oso disfrazado de Astronauta.

 

Su padre, un vendedor exitoso, debió trasladarse tres meses a Bucarest para cerrar un trato, pero el día de hoy no podía dejar a Adam con la niñera debido a que esta se había ausentado.

 

Adam era un niño tranquilo que se mantenía en su sitio, con un buen libro y un tazón de cereales con leche o un tazón de macarrones con queso.

 

Camino con su padre hasta el centro empresarial atestado aun de gente, olores y casi gritos - Adam- le miro su padre - debes quedarte aquí un momento, por favor, no te muevas- le ordeno haciendo que le mirara - no me demoro voy a entrar por un papel a la oficina, son cinco minutos Adam- le hizo mirarlo - ¿Me entendiste?- pregunto 

 

Adam asintió varias veces - no te demoras, debo quedarme aquí y no moverme- le aseguro el niño.

 

-Te amo Adam- le aseguro su padre y beso sus risos, saliendo rápido, maldito edificio que no permitían niños ni mascotas.

 

Adam solo asintió moviendo sus pies contra el muro, cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos.

 

-Hola cariño- el niño alzo su rostro enfocando a quien le hablaba con unos inmensos ojos azules, viendo a un hombre adulto, con una inusual camisa extravagante, unos jeans viejos y una señora pintada en el cuello, además de un cigarrillo en su mano derecha.

 

-No me llamo cariño, me llamo Adam

 

El hombre cuyo cabello salpicaba un poco de sal en sus cabellos rubios, rio - está bien Adam- miro al niño detenidamente - ¿podrías acompañarme?- pregunto.

 

-Mi papa me dijo que no me moviera, que el tardaba cinco minutos y van tres minutos, no puedo moverme de aquí, está por llegar, además usted es un extraño-

 

El hombre se sentó a su lado y boto el cigarro al suelo - me llamo Nigel, ya no soy un extraño cariño, tu padre me dijo que te cuidara, él va a demorar un poco más, pero como está el calor en Bucarest, no quiero quedarme aquí, ¿podrías acompañarme a comer un helado?-

 

Adam no le hallo fallo a la lógica del adulto y le dio la mano, apretando a su oso en el brazo izquierdo, perdiéndose con este en la multitud, a medio día en medio Bucarest.

 

El padre de Adam, bajo rápidamente, contento con el maldito papel en sus manas, como se habían dado las cosas regresaría con Adam a Estados Unidos y su hijo volvería a tener su rutina fuera del ruidoso país.

 

Llevaba una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, hasta que vio el sitio vacío donde debería estar Adam.

 

-¿Adam?- pregunto mirando a todas partes - ¡Adam!- grito buscando a su hijo. Era la primera vez que Lucas Raki sentía tanto miedo, y la segunda vez que sintió tanto dolor desde la muerte de su esposa.

 

Lucas Raki recurrió a todo tipo de ayudas, a la embajada americana, a la policía, a todo el mundo que oyera sobre su hijo perdido con preciosos ojos azules, bucles negros en ese precioso rostro y una enfermedad que lo hacía vulnerable.

 

Más del chico no se supo nada, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

 

Como si Bucarest mismo lo hubiera devorado.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Darko bebió una cerveza mientras veía a una de las estríper montándosela con un ruso y viendo de reojo el televisor - Oye, Nigel, ¿esa no es la foto de tu reciente mascota? ¿Del niño que tienes en tu departamento?-

 

Nigel miro la noticia y bebió de nuevo, mirando a la mesera con deseo - No sé de qué putas me hablas, yo no tengo a nadie en mi departamento... menos a un puto niño- le aseguro levantándose - Voy con Gabi-

 

Darko le miro y luego negó bebiéndose la cerveza, tal vez el alcohol lo hacía alucinar.

 

Si seguramente era eso.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

**Tres años después**

 

 

Nigel se levantó rascándose la cabeza y sus pesadas bolas, no necesariamente en ese orden. Ayer había cumplido sus 42 años y lo había celebrado a lo grande, entre  putas y alcohol, Darko le había dado ruedo a la rosca con la celebración.

 

Sonrió, ladeando la sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. Y movió su mano sobre la colcha, detallando el cuerpo joven bajo su mano, se acercó besando su cuello, uno que estaba marcado de las formas inimaginables posibles - Buen día Cariño-

 

Los mechones negros se movieron un poco asomando su rostro joven - Nigel- le dijo con los ojos cansados - ¿quieres tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo?- pregunto y Nigel rio   
  
-no, cariño, sé que estas agotado, fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños- le recordó besándolo - hoy podrás descansar-

 

-¿Iras a tener relaciones sexuales con la señora Gabi?- parpadeo un poco.

 

Nigel negó de nuevo y le abrazo bajo las colchas - Cariño tengo 42 años, tu trasero adolescente es más de lo que puedo abarcar, no tendré sexo con Gabi, si quiero joderme a alguien, vengo por tu boca de niño bueno o tu culo- le aseguro apretándolo contra sí.

 

Adam asintió bostezando - Mañana habrá una lluvia de estrellas ¿Podemos verlas? la lluvia de estrellas se produce cuando un cometa pasa por el interior del Sistema Solar, la interacción con el viento solar hace que su superficie se active. Los gases y materiales de la superficie del cometa salen despedidos al espacio, y pasan a orbitar al Sol en órbitas muy similares a las de su cometa de origen. Así se forma una corriente o anillo de partículas, denominado técnicamente enjambre de meteoros. La órbita terrestre cruza algunos enjambres de cometas de periodo corto, produciendo lluvias de meteoros anuales, como las Leónidas o las Perseidas...- Nigel cubrió su boca con un beso - lo siento hable de mas ¿Verdad?-

 

-te emocionan las Putas estrellas cariño- le beso el cuello haciendo una marca más en él - te ves tan jodidamente hermoso, más,  cuando recién follado- le miro - eres mi niño de las estrellas, cariño-

 

Adam asintió, Nigel siempre le decía cosas así, desde que lo conoció. A veces hacia y decía cosas incoherentes y total lo había aprendido durante sus tres años con Nigel. Decía que era una estrella, pero no podía salir mucho y cuando salía con él a algún prostíbulo de la ciudad era para montar su órgano reproductor mientras miraba alguna de las mujeres de talla mamaria grande hacer stripteases.

 

Al principio eran incomprensible los toques del adulto, o los besos no pedidos y pocas veces aceptados, sobre todo la primera noche, además el dolor físico que sintió cuando Nigel le lanzo a la cama y abuso de él. Fue la primera noche que había estado en aquel lugar. Fue la noche de aquel día que se fue con el mayor buscando refugio del calor y buscando un helado.

 

Podria haberse arrepentido pero Adam no sabía de arrepentimientos. Con el tiempo y la costumbre el dolor ceso y acepto la enseñanza del hombre mayor.

 

Nigel era lo único que conocía y aunque había visto algunas veces a la señora Gabi, no era lo mismo.

 

La Señora Gabi era rebelde y muchas veces se ganaba golpes de Nigel, el mayor lo justificaba, como justificaba la violencia que sabía tenía en las calles.

 

Adam no tenía por qué quejarse, era obediente y era bien tratado, Nigel le alimentaba y le vestía y algunas veces, tenía concesiones como era dejarle ir al observatorio o le traía muchos libros de estrellas.

 

Si Nigel era bueno.

 

Al menos en el mundo de Adam, lo era.

 

Eso pensó Adam mientras veía como Nigel se subía encima de su cuerpo desnudo y empezaba a moverse sobre él... mientras Adam miraba el sistema planetario que tenía en el techo de la habitación que compartía con Nigel.

 

Nigel era contradictorio, Había dicho que no quería tener relaciones sexuales y eso era lo que hacía ahora.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Darko le golpeo el hombro a Nigel - aquí están las boletas para el puto observatorio-

 

Nigel le miro y sonrió - ¿tuviste que golpear mucha gente?

 

-solo pagar un par de dólares, pero en verdad ¿vas a sacar a la estrella del departamento?-

 

-las quiere ver y mañana es su cumpleaños...- bueno el tercer cumpleaños de su estadía con él - seguro lo recuerda y por eso quiere ver la puta lluvia de estrellas-

 

Darko solo  le miro y luego, como un acto de. quien sabe, humildad, culpa - Nigel, esa puta estrella es un niño, no has pensando que lo mejor sería dejarlo, que regrese a américa, con su familia, que le cuiden ese trauma o enfermedad que tiene-  
  
Nigel se transfiguro y agarro de las solapas del traje de Darko y lo empotro en la pared, haciendo que la cabeza de Darko rebotara contra los ladrillos - Hijo de puta, escúchame bien, y quiero que se te grave en la puta cabeza Darko, entiende, Adam es mío, Adam me pertenece, soy su mundo, soy lo único que conoce, soy su alma y el día que se vaya de mi lado será en un ataúd y con los pies por delante, entendiste bastardo?- Darko asintió varias veces con algo de temor,  Nigel era temperamental, si lo era con Gabi que era una más de sus putas, era lógico que lo fuera con su estrella. Adam no conocía algo más allá de Nigel.

 

De eso se había encargado su "amigo".

 

-lo entiendo Nigel, jamás lo mencionare de nuevo, bastardo- le aseguro y Nigel solo pudo sonreír con esa sonrisa depredadora.

 

El amor de Nigel era algo que no quisiera jamás vivir en primera persona.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Adam estaba por lo general excitado de mala forma cuando salían, el ver gente, oler su sudor o mirar los lados de los cuerpos, era demasiado para su pequeña cabeza, para la mentalidad cerrada en la que vivía.

 

Se sabía resguardado por Nigel a su lado, como el hombre mayor le agarraba con fuerza de la cintura y apretaba su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho, al punto que podria doler.

 

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que Adam le vio, el observatorio rumano de ciencias. Quedo maravillado al punto que todo a su alrededor se enmudeció.

 

Nigel le había traído.

 

-Nigel- susurro y el rumano estuvo más que contento, era la primera vez en tres años que había silenciado a su puta estrella, los ojos abiertos, grandes y azules, mirando aquel lugar era el mejor premio para Nigel.

 

-estrella

 

Adam hiperventilo un poco y luego se lanzó a los brazos del hombre mayor – Nigel, es maravilloso, podre ver la lluvia de estrellas-

 

-si estrella, podrás ver tu puta y jodida lluvia de estrellas- aseguro besando los labios de Adam y acariciando sus bucles, luego con la llave maestra entro directamente al lugar.

 

Adam estaba maravillado, no había otra cosa que podria decirse de aquel rostro de felicidad.

 

Y esa noche Nigel solo vio el rostro de Adam, mientras su puta estrella miraba las estrellas.

 

Y fue cuando el hombre rumano, supo que estaba jodido, solo por la puta sonrisa de Adam.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Adam se levantó con sus rizos alborotados cuando escucho voces, gritos, la puerta de su departamento salió a volar.

 

-¿Nigel?- preguntó, pero solo pudo ver la fuerza policial rumana junto con agentes extranjeros. Gritos. Gritos en inglés y en rumano, entremezclándose.

 

-pequeño, estamos para salvarte tranquilo, venimos de la CIA, no te preocupes, estas a salvo- dijo una mujer menuda – Me llamo Beth, Adam y quiero ser tu amiga-.

 

Adam le miro –a Nigel no le gustara como dejaron la puerta, se va a enojar- dijo viendo la puerta astillada.

 

La mujer solo negó – ven conmigo Adam, tu padre te ha buscado mucho tiempo- le ayudo a levantarse y cubrir su cuerpo adolescente con una camisa de la CIA y una chaqueta dos veces su talla, Adam solo miraba los destrozos, en efecto, Nigel se enojaría. Se empezó a mecer de un lado al otro, dejándose jalar por aquellos hombres.

 

Lo último que pudo fue gritar.

 

Gritar el nombre de Nigel.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Lucas se sentó en su departamento mirando al hombre moreno.

 

-Lucas

 

-Harlam – respondió – estoy feliz, estoy feliz de que por fin Adam este aquí, pero mi pobre hijo ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, ese hombre, Nigel, le lastimo, ese bandido… un bandido sin pena ni culpa, no lo encontraron Harlam, no purga condena y luego de tres años de torturar a mi hijo, se va sin alguna condena, sin cárcel, sin nada- apretó el vaso de whiskey en sus manos.

 

El hombre moreno le miro y tomo su hombro – Lucas, sé que la sed de venganza es grande, pero Adam ya está con nosotros, está a salvo, está en su casa…-

 

Lucas se levantó y miro por el inmenso ventanal – mi hijo perdió su infancia, Harlam, perdió su inocencia de alguna forma, aun grita en las noches el nombre de ese hombre, duele verle llamarle, apretarse contra los cobertores buscándolo, mi hijo fue su… su amante, su ramera, su…..- apretó las manos y gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos – Harlam, mi hijo fue obligado por ese hombre a sus deseos y aun así lo extraña-

 

Harlam suspiro – Lucas, fue un trauma, Adam no sabe diferenciar el bien del mal, de la maldad en general, pero regresara y será un gran ingeniero o un astronauta, Adam será único y ya verás- le apretó su hombro – estaremos aquí para él, para Adam, porque ese hombre, ese pasado quedo en Rumania, quedo en Bucarest, lo están buscando y no vendrá por Adam, jamás vendrá por él, Adam tendrá un nuevo futuro- le aseguro y Lucas solo espero que fuera cierto.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Adam llevaba un mes en Estados Unidos, extrañaba el departamento de Nigel, extrañaba su camisa de perros, incluso, extrañaba a la señora Gabi. Inconscientemente suspiraba por Nigel.

 

El mayor había sido toda su vida durante tres años, se levantó pateando la sabana de un sistema interplanetario y se asomó a la ventana de la casa donde su padre le había llevado. La reconocía, muchas veces le hablo de ella a Nigel al principio- con su inmenso porche grande con tablas blancas, un pequeño jardín, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás casas del distrito era su buzón con dibujos de la galaxia Andrómeda, se lo dijo, una y muchas veces a Nigel.

 

Como cada una de las estrellas estaba garabateada en el buzón.

 

Nigel conocía cada detalle de su casa, porque el mismo Adam había comentado cada detalle, no solo el buzón, sino también la alfombra de bienvenidos y los carteles de su habitación, la ubicación de la habitación de su padre y hasta la localización de los baños.

 

Era extraño estar allí.

 

 

Había tardado tres años extrañando el lugar, pero un solo mes en odiarlo, no estaba Nigel, debía odiarlo.

 

Sus pies descalzos tocaron suavemente la felpa del suelo y luego camino hasta su ventanal; podía ver la luna y las tintineantes estrellas, podía ver Marte sin telescopio alguno, podía dibujar suavemente cada una de ellas y decir con precisión donde estaba el Alfa Centauro o Sirius Canis.

 

Bajo su mirada azulina y sonrió.

 

Sonrió como hacía un mes no lo hacía.

 

Delineo con su dedo la silueta de aquella sombra y rio – Nigel-  sus ojos le vieron al lado del buzo  con dibujos de Andrómeda.

 

Nigel había regresado por él.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Owary

 

 

Espero que les haya gustado.

No es una típica historia de amor y no pretendía que lo fuera, dista de ser una historia de amor y Nigel es un hijo de Puta.

 

Atte.

 

Luna Shinigami :P

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
